The Story Continues With 恋心
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Kira never actually died and his eyes were open for a long time. Eventually, he was able to move. People thought he died, but they were wrong. Here comes the story of Misa and Kira together. After Light reveals his identity and fell to his 'dying place'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the original characters.

Summary: Kira never actually died and his eyes were open for a long time. Eventually, he was able to move. People thought he died, but they were wrong. Here comes the story of Misa and Kira together. After Light reveals his identity and fell to his 'dying place', he rises and goes to find the girl that helped him through it all.

Note to the Readers: Okay Okay, sorry. I couldn't help my need to make another story. I'm so sorry for shugo chara readers.

'Kira was finally revealed' the man with chestnut colored hair thinks while laying, somewhat paralyzed on the ground. Unbeknownst, he is unaware with the fact that Ryuk had written his name down in the death note, and he was supposed to die. To Ryuk's own astonishment, he sees Light walking slowly, wobbling in the process; holding his wound on his shoulder. 'Misa, Please wait for me' Light thinks while grabbing his cell phone from his right pocket; or more like Misa's phone.

The phone makes the call tone go through. The whole time, Ryuk is watching with shock. 'How could the Death Note fail?' Ryuk thinks while squinting down at Light. 'My god, Light. You owe me an infinite amount of delicious apples from Earth.' He thinks with a devious chuckle. Finally, she picks up her phone and sees it's from Light.

She gasps and frantically says "Light?" Through his receiver. "Yes it's me. I just wanted to thank you, for everything. In the beginning, I wanted to use you then kill you when I was finished. Seeing as you were the only one who knew I was kira at the time. But now, it's all over. Of course, not us. No, we're just beginning where are you?" He questions while ruffling his hair.

"L-Light. H-How are you alive? Matsuda called me and told me that they found you dead! They were going to go get a coffin and bury you. But I'm still in shock! You were just sitting without blinking?" Misa says while tears stream down her face. "Misa. Misa. Look. Calm down. This is just how fate leaded me. Now, tell me where you're at." He says calmly; trying desperately to calm the girl down.

"H-Hai. I'm in front of your house. I was going to come to apologize for their loss. I was also going to offer to help them with their grieving by all means possible." She says, while hints of her still crying still visible in her voice.

"Okay. Calm down. Make sure you're somewhere that my family can't see you. I'm going to come get you, but you need to make sure no one sees you otherwise they'll grow suspicious. I especially can't let them see me. They'll turn me in. Especially since they'll know I was the one that caused my father's death. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm not that far away from my house." He says while walking quickly.

"O-Okay. Light?" She says in a nervous voice. "Be Careful. I Love You." She says while she falls down on her knees. He smiles and looks at the sun setting, "I love you too, Misa." He says then closes his phone.

Just like he said he would, he finally arrives in front of his house and looks down at a trembling Misa. Her blue eyes scan her surroundings: it is finally the night time and she cannot see who's there. "W-Who's there? If it's mister stalker, Stay the hell away!" She screams. A smile is placed on his handsome face as he kneels down and shows Misa who he is. "L-Light?" She says while crying out, and she wraps her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She cries out. "Arigatou, Misa-Chan. For everything. I know I made some huge mistakes in my past. But I want to put this all behind me." He says while wrapping his arms around her petite back as well. He comforts her by stroking her blonde hair carefully, while still embracing her.

Suddenly, the two freeze as a flashlight is shone on the two. It's Sayu, Light's sister. She screeches, thinking she is seeing a ghost. Their mother rushes out to see what the problem is. The two gasp after seeing them together. Sayu cautiously approaches Light and touches him and gasps, noticing he is indeed not a ghost. "Y-You're aliv-" but Misa interrupts trying to change the subject.

"Uwah! Sayu-Chan~ hisashi buri desu ne!" She puts on the best smile she can. "Y-Yes it certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" Sayu says nervously. "You two are to come inside right now." The mother declares sternly. "Light, what the hell were you thinking." The mother says while tears are falling from her face, and while slapping his face, causing him to fall on the ground backward.

"H-How could you? How could you kill all those people?" She sobs while looking at him with pure provocation. "You caused the death of your own father." She says while holding her face with the tears still pouring down.

"You have no idea how ashamed I am to call you my son. No idea." Light looked at Sayu, who then focuses her gaze on the ground- to be more precise, avoids his stare- . "O-Okaa-san." His mother narrows her eyes. "Don't call me that!" She screams. "Light, you can do whatever you want. From this point on, you will have nothing to do with this family. I almost want to kill you with my own hands. However, I would not see to such behavior that your father would have done." She says while shedding more tears.

"I'm truly sorry! I made some huge mistakes in my past. I vow to restore our family name~ I will do whatever it takes to make our family forgive me for the sins I have committed!" Light exclaims while kneeling down on the ground. It is almost as if he's begging for forgiveness.

"I know I'm asking for too much but please, please give me time to redeem myself! Please allow Misa and I to live here!" He screams with tears trickling down his face. "Fine. On one condition. You will not cause any more trouble for this family, understood?" She says firmly. He nods his head. "Good. Now who's ready for dinner?" She says while her mood changes completely. "Light, could you come with me to my house to get my things?" He agrees and the two go.

Within about thirty minutes, the two return. "Tadaima!" The two yell. "Okaeri Nasai!" The two household members respond. Light goes upstairs with Misa and helps her unpack. "Since I have a double bed, you can sleep with me here." He says with a blush. Her face heats up as well. "A-Arigatou." She thanks him while bowing, her blue orbs focused on the wooden ground.

"Light, Misa! Dinner is heated up for you!" The mother announces from downstairs. "Coming!" The two say while carefully walking downstairs.

The end of the first chapter! Review? Thanks everyone~! The reason the mother allowed it: is because he's her own son. :c I know normally, that wouldn't have happened but it did so yeah!


	2. Light's Plan to Redeem the Yagami Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of the characters. It'd be cool if I did though :c !

Note to the Readers: Yes, I'm updating despite the fact that no one reviewed. Oh and it's going to be the past PoV I'm changing it. Gomen Ne Minna (sorry everyone)

* * *

><p>The couple decided to go to sleep as soon as they finished eating their dinner. Misa and Light strode up the auburn color wooden staircase. Misa was surprised due to the fact that Light made a swift movement that made her lose all of her senses. It was as though everything around them had disappeared. She blushed, due to the fact that he grabbed her hand and smiled at her.<p>

'Somehow, it seems like he actually cares, and loves me.' She thought while she then returned the smile. He opened the door for her, waiting for her to enter the bedroom first. After all, the golden rule is 'ladies first'. She thanked him silently and entered their bedroom once again.

There was an odd, awkward silence between the two of them. Misa decided to put her pajamas on first and informed Light before she entered the bathroom. He nodded his head and acknowledged her words. In the meantime, Light Yagami removed his shirt, pants, and everything else with the exception of his boxers. He put on a mere long pair of pants, and left his muscular, well-toned chest revealed. By the time he finished he was already leaning one of his feet on the ground and the other propped up on the bed. He patiently waited for Misa to return from changing into her night clothing.

When she returned, he felt the heat coming to his cheeks. He looked away with a vague amount of embarrassment. There the girl stood in front of him, with her blonde hair smoothed down; in other words, she removed the small hair bands that she always puts in her hair. All her makeup was off, however: she still looked amazing. Her natural creamy, porcelain colored skin was showing. Her lips still had the same rosy tint that made him want to claim them.

Her curves were clinging rather nicely due to the nightgown she was wearing. Light was very allured, he couldn't lie. 'She looks fine without makeup, there's no need for her to even put it on' he thinks while smiling and motioning for her to come sit next to him. She nodded her head and came over to his side.

"You know, you look just as amazing without makeup, if not more amazing." He complimented while he stroked her face, that in which was already heating up. "Y-You really think so?" She stammered while her amber colored orbs focused on the sheets beneath her hands. "I know so." He said while he looked into her eyes with passion. "Thank you" she said while blushing. "You're welcome" he said while smiling once again.

"Today seems like it's been such a long day" Misa said while she averted her eyes in a solemn way. "It has been" he said with a frown. "I just want to take back all the actions I did. I know what I did was wrong. I kept saying I was justice, but I was just as bad as criminals if not: worse. After all: criminals could be falsely accused and could've died for no reason." He said with a somber frown. "I support your decisions one hundred percent" she said while comforting him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm going to change the world. I'm going to redeem myself, and not go to jail. I'll help the community out. I'm not sure how, but I'll come up with something" he said while looking off to the side: deep in thought. "Whatever happens, I'll help you through it all Light." She said with sincerity in her voice. "Arigatou, now let's get some sleep." He said while leaning over and claiming her lips with his.

He laid himself down in the bed, and Misa did the same. He brought her slender body against his, while he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Her face, in the meantime, was already heating up. "Goodnight Light, I love you." She said, not expecting a response. "Goodnight, and I love you too." Her eyes widened, and then she smiled and then closed her eyes. The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the two woke up from a long slumber. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds from the window, and shone on the couple. Misa was the first to get up, she got dressed first then got a cup of coffee. Her breakfast and wake up time was spent with Light and Sayu's mother. Their mother wasn't upset with Misa, more just Light, the one who had made the most mistakes.

"Good morning everyone" Light said while he walked in the kitchen. "Good Morning." A simple reply from his mother. He ruffled his hair, while he lazily yawned and plopped over to the cupboards and made himself a bowl of Captain Crunch (I don't own). Although he hadn't brushed his hair when he got up, still had walked into the kitchen being in his pajamas, his hair was still attractive.

"So Light, have you come up with a plan to redeem our family name?" His mother said while giving him a serious look. "Not yet, I was so exhausted from everything that happened yesterday. To be quite honest, I'm shocked I'm even alive. I guess I don't deserve to be alive. But this way, I won't bring shame to our whole family without being able to redeem myself." He said while he shrugged, and then frowned.

The mother's facial expression softened as soon as he finished speaking. Light's face looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sure you'll be able to do something to regain your honor in this family." The mother said with an attempt to brighten the mood. A wry smile appeared on his handsome face. "I hope so." He responds, trying to stay positive. He then sat next to Misa who was having a bowl of Pops (I also don't own). "Good morning Misa, did you sleep well last night?" He inquired curiously. "Mmhm." She said while nodding. "That's good" he says.

"I like the dress" Light complimented admiring the white lolita dress with a corset like part of the dress with black laces going down the dress. "Thank you. I made it myself, I sew my own dresses believe it or not." She said while blushing. "That's incredible!" He said while obviously awestruck. She persisted in eating her cereal, while he did the same. As soon a he finished, he went upstairs to get dressed. He threw a white short sleeved t-shirt on, while then putting on a cover up button up blouse over it, and some black skinny jeans and some Vans. (Don't own vans)

When he walked downstairs, Misa blushed seeing the attractive man once again. "I'm surprised the cops aren't knocking on the door already" He admitted sheepishly while placing a tender kiss on Misa's rosy red lips. Misa couldn't deny, when he kissed her, he left her wanting more. Then again, they weren't alone: Light and Sayu's mother was there. Sayu was still sleeping in at the time.

"I've got it!" He said suddenly, slightly startling the family due to the fact that he slammed his hands down on the amber colored table. "What?" Misa questioned him excitedly. "I'll become the world's most famous doctor in Japan." He said with a wide grin on his face. "After all, I'm still in college. They haven't kicked me out right? I'll continue to go, and study individually about topics in the medical field. I'll become one of the most successful hospital doctors, surgeons, and more!" He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Misa's face brightened as she exclaimed, "oh my god!" Then leapt into his arms. Thankfully, he caught her so no one got hurt and nothing was broken (literally). Both in body anatomy and with inanimate objects.

He embraced her close in his arms, and his mother smiled proudly at him. "Well, get to it Light. I'm confident that you won't let me down!" She said positively. "Thank You, Okaa-San." He said while smiling genuinely. They continued to chat excitedly about Light's random idea for redeeming himself. Sayu finally came down, when she was already dressed and greeted all of them.

"So here's the idea I came up with. I will persist to go to college: then I will become a doctor, surgeon, etc. In hospitals." He said, and her face immediately brightened. "That's great Onii-Chan~!" She said while hugging him tightly. "I know! It was so random, I don't even know how I thought of it!" He said with a goofy smile on his face. "Not really surprising considering it's you, Light!" She exclaimed while smiling again.

"Hehe, I try." He said with a small chuckle. "You do a great job" Misa added in. Everyone agreed, and was praising mostly everything that Light did before he lost his way. And when he lost his way, boy did he get bad. He lied all over the place to people. Almost everything he said was a lie.

When Light had to return to school, no one was surprised. The reason being: No one told people that he was Kira. It remained confidential and only the small portion of the police knew. This made Light relieved, and what's more- Misa joined the college he's in. It gave her something to do, rather than sit home all day. Even though she was a model who makes a whole bunch of money.

As usual, girls' eyes were glued on the attractive male. He had chestnut brown colored hair and auburn colored eyes. He was very well built and muscular. He looked like he had the appearance of a strong man, but not too strong (to the point where it's gross). They seem very envious when they see Misa clinging to his arm, as he showed her around the campus. It was her first time being there- if he didn't help, it would be too overwhelming. This was, of course, when they had some spare time.

At the same time though, Light was pleased to have her around. Otherwise some guy might try and flirt with her- recognizing her as a model. Misa's doe colored eyes wandered across the horizon. She gaped at the beauty of the whole college.

"Wow! I can't believe I've never been to this college before! It's so gorgeous~!" She exclaimed while shielding her forehead with her hand- trying to conceal the sun. The two walk over to a shady tree, and decide to have lunch there. "Wow it's so peaceful here! Don't you think so Light?" She inquired with a singsong like voice. He nodded his head, agreeing with the blonde girl, whose hands were intertwined with his.

"I think you're in my classes, so that's the good thing, if you need any help just come to me." He said politely. "Same here, if you need any help; I highly doubt it though, but if you do, You know where to find me" she said with a snicker. The two chuckled together playfully, and took out their lunches. Light had a PB&J sandwich and Misa had a plate of salad. Yes, she had to conserve the amount of food she indulges for her modeling.

"That's all you're eating?" He asked with a frown. "H-Hai, I can't eat too much, being a model and all- I got to conserve the amount of food I eat." He looked at her with concern, after she said this. "But you should eat more every once and awhile. Otherwise I'll get worried." He said shyly with a blush. "Thank you, but you don't have to worry." She assured him. "Oh look! How many bunnies, and rabbits are there here? A lot?" She inquired while pointing to a rabbit chewing on a carrot someone gave it."Mmhm, a lot. They mate and mutiply like crazy. This is practically their home." He said while then placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"They give us quite a while for lunch. Then again the classes are split up during the week. We already finished class so after we finish, we can go home." He said with a goofy smile on his face again. She nodded her head with acknowledgment. Within only five minutes, Misa and Light finished. Misa finished first- having a smaller amount of food.

The two returned home rather quickly, much to the mother's astonishment. While they walked home, they discussed light topics which ranged from how they thought the first day was, etc. When they entered the Yagami household, they both yelled out politely; in unison, 'Tadaima'.

They were greeted with "Okaeri!" from Sayu, who had already been home due to the fact that the two left later. College isn't all day unlike all other k-12 grades. You go at a specific time, for a specific class. Misa and Light got into the same class. Since they left later, Sayu had already returned from school by the time the two were about to leave.

* * *

><p>Continuing After The Graduationlater skipping after Med. School.

Misa and Light were both anxious to begin the next step in their lives. Misa was certain she wanted to be a fashion designer; making clothes, sewing them, drawing them, and selling them in her own shop! As for Light, he was determined to become a doctor, surgeon, and anything that has to do with medical assistance. Although the graduation ceremony was leisurely long, they made it through. It also wasn't as big as it was for high school- considering more kids attended during the high school days.

After Light completed his college education, he started his work right away. Of course, this included independent studies of what's needed to know for the job. The job required him to study all the books about medical topics. This included surgery, plastic surgery, birth deliveries, and more. This took him not as much time as he expected; though he did forget that he can memorize something with his photographic memory.

When he actually began his actual training before the real thing, he couldn't conceal the fact that he was extremely nervous. However, the encouragingly nice people were helpful too. The professional surgeons demonstrated how to properly operate on a person. The main thing he learned is that time is very essential when surgery is undergoing. He brought a notepad as well to jot down some notes just in case. They practiced on dummies that were fake. Each time, Light perfected it- only slightly angering the other pupils.

It wasn't long until Light was promoted onto the next level, actually working in a hospital. First however, he merely had to work with minor patients. This meaning patients with a minor level of sickness, not in reference to their age. He adored his job at this point, he got to see all the little kids visit him, and help them. It didn't take an excessive amount of thinking- however, one boy made him extremely perplexed and unable to determine what is wrong with the boy.

Eventually however, he was frantically rushing around the hospital to get help; realizing that he has pneumonia. Help was found, and Light was awarded for his spectacular bravery. Light was petrified when he was unable to determine what the problem was- especially since the kid's temperature was burning up!

* * *

><p>End of the chapter for now! Review please~<p> 


End file.
